Kamioren
|manga debut = |anime debut = |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Female/Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = |FamConnect = Kamin (fusee) Oren (fusee) |Counterparts = Baby Hatchiyack }} is the Neo Machine Mutant fusion of Kamin and Oren. Appearance Kamioren is a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle fusion with a toned body and blue-colored eye sclera-like visors. Their hair is similar to its fusee, Oren, but much larger and slicked back. Their body is completely white save for the red sections and bio-gems on its right side, (symbolizing Kamin), and the blue sections and bio-gems on its left side (symbolizing Oren). They also bare a purple colored bio-gem at the center of its chest as reference to Kamin’s and Oren’s combined signature colors. Personality Kamioren shares the same personality traits as both Kamin and Oren with a noticeable enjoyment from fighting. In the anime, Kamioren also takes great pride in their strength - considering themselves to be the strongest - and becomes furious when they are overpowered by opponents they see as significantly weaker than them, as seen during their battle with Piccolo and Android 17 In the manga, Kamioren is too proud of their strength though they still chose to absorb some of the Universe Seed to enhance their power. Kamioren also shows little if any regard for their allies as they attacked Top while he was fighting Cunber and while Cunber was in the way of their attack, they also showed no concern for Cunber after he was injured by the attack. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga In the anime, at a disadvantage against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, Oren and Kamin opt to merge into Kamioren. They attacks Goku but is still unable to land a blow however when Goku retaliates with a kick, Kamioren notes that it did have the same impact it had when they were two. Kamioren holds off their attack on Goku when Hearts summons Lagss so he can use her power against the Saiyan. When Vegeta and Trunks attempt to assist Goku, Kamioren intercepts them and proceeds to battle Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and appears to hold an advantage causing Vegeta to feel the need to transform one stage higher into Super Saiyan God SS Evolved to continue the battle. Kamioren is soon on the defensive against Vegeta's evolved state and becomes overpowered by a barrage of energy blasts. Vegeta charges at Kamioren and batters Kamioren with a barrage of punches and kicks before firing a powerful Final Flash that causes Kamioren to defuse back into Kamin and Oren. In the manga, Kamin forcefully merges with Oren into Kamioren after seeing that he is unable to defeat Super Saiyan God Vegeta. Kamioren proceeds to battle Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, but Vegeta halts the battle in an attempt to capture Hearts. Watching the battles between the Z Fighter-Pride Trooper alliance and the Core Area Warriors, Kamioren decides to use some of the power of the Universe Seed. Having used the power to transform into an ultimate form, Kamioren rejoins the battle and defeats God of Destruction Top with one blow, accidentally taking out Cunber with him. Kamioren goes to kill Top, however Jiren arrives before they can and proceeds to easily beat Kamioren - defusing them back into Kamin and Oren. In the anime, Oren and Kamin fuse back into Kamioren while in Universe 7 during their fights against Android 17 and Piccolo. However, even though the fusion is stronger, Kamioren is overwhelmed by Piccolo and Android's teamwork and double-teaming on them, putting them at a disadvantage. Kamioren then fires a rapid ki barrage at the two warriors, but Android 17 puts up a barrier. Kamioren continues firing ki blasts with more anger and potency, and Android 17's barrier begins to crack. Then, with a final and larger energy blast, Kamioren shatters Android 17's barrier. However, they are unprepared for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon that he had charged while inside Android 17's barrier. Kamioren is knocked to the ground and momentarily disoriented. They quickly regenerates the hole made by Piccolo's attack, although is furious that they are being bested by the two warriors. Refusing to accept defeat and believing themselves to be the strongest, Kamioren unleashes a powerful sphere of energy that expands rapidly and pushes back Android 17 and Piccolo. The two however launch a fast and vicious assault on Kamioren that causes them to begin to crack. As Hearts watches from nearby, he decides to help out Kamioren and he uses his abilities to have the Universe Seed merge with them which causes their power to swell and their body to grow to gigantic size. When Android 17 and Piccolo attempt to attack again, Kamioren is unfazed and retaliates with a energy blast which results in most of the city being destroyed. When Vegeta and Trunks arrive for assistance the four warriors attack Kamioren but they are again unfazed and takes them all down with another energy blast. When they attempt to go in for another attack, Goku suddenly intervenes but Kamioren proves to be much too powerful and grabs him with both hands to crush him. Goku however taps into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state and is able to break free. Kamioren immediately fires another energy blast which hits Goku directly but he is unharmed. Kamioren continues in their attempt to hit Goku, though they are constantly battered by his counterattacks. Finally, they manage to hit him with an energy blast, but Goku is able to withstand it and further access the complete Ultra instinct state. Now completely outmatched, Kamioren is left fighting a desperate battle as Goku slams them into the ground and bombards them with energy blasts, upon which Vegeta, Trunks, Android 17 and Piccolo join in to assist Goku. After being hit by a massive Kamehameha, the Universe Seed-esque gem on their chest begins to crack, and when Goku lands a final decisive punch on it, it - along with the rest of Kamioren, and Kamin and Oren as a result - shatters completely. Hearts states that their deaths will not be in vain, as through Kamioren's demise, the Universe Seed has reached its completed form. Power ;Manga Kamioren is able to fight near evenly with Vegeta in his Super Sayian Blue from. When transformed into their ultimate form by a portion of the Universe Seed's energy, Kamioren is able to take down God of Destruction Mode Top and Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Cunber with a single swipe (with the swipe being so powerful it took out Cunber by accident), however Ultimate Kamioren is no match for Jiren and is quickly beaten - reverting back into Kamin and Oren. ;Anime Kamioren takes less damage from Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's attacks than Oren and Kamin did but is still inferior to him. Kamioren proves to be about on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, prompting him to take on his evolved state. Kamioren is then completely overwhelmed by Vegeta, who even forces them to defuse with a Final Flash. When the two tuffle androids fused as Kamioren again to fight Android 17 and Piccolo, Kamioren is unable to fend off against both warriors simultaneously and holds a great disadvantage. In a fit of rage, Kamioren fires rapid energy blasts at the two warriors, but Android 17 is able to defend them with his Android Barrier. However, after continuing their assault, Android 17's barrier starts to crack, and with a final burst of energy, it shatters. But shortly after destroying the barrier, Kamioren is unprepared for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, which tears a hole through the android and momentarily disorients them. Kamioren then goes on to be overwhelmed by 17 and Piccolo. Hearts merges Kamioren with the Universe Seed in order to make them "the strongest". After merging with the Universe Seed, Kamioren proves to be able to easily dispatch Piccolo, Android 17, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks and base Goku, virtually unfazed by any of their attacks. However, Kamioren begins to lose when Goku takes on his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state though they are able to force Goku into his mastered Ultra Instinct state at which point they are entirely overwhelmed and soon destroyed for good after being hit by a Kamehameha and a follow up strike. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Regeneration '- Kamioren was able to regenerate from the hole made by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. *'Revenge Exceed''' - Kamioren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - Used by Kamioren in it's ultimate form. Transformations Ultimate Form By either merging with the Universe Seed (in the anime), or taking a small portion of it's power (in the manga), Kamioren achieves their ultimate form, becoming far more powerful than before.Tweet by Sailorspazz Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Minami Tsuda/'Yuuta Kasuya' Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Kamioren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Kamioren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) *Kamioren (Base/Ultimate) vs. Android 17 and Piccolo *Kamioren (Ultimate) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Android 17, Piccolo *Kamioren (Ultimate) vs. Goku (Base/Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Autonomous Ultra Instinct) ;Manga *Kamioren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) *Kamioren (Ultimate) vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) and Cunber (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Kamioren (Ultimate) vs. Jiren Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kamioran Category:Tuffles Category:Machine Mutants Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fusion Category:Villains Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Core Area Warriors